Bonding time
by jememj
Summary: Follow Rosalie through her bonding story with some of her vampire family. You might see her with new eyes now!She is not as shallow as everyone think! Read and review please!
1. Twins

I love Rosalie and imagining what is going on in her mind!Here is a little fun that I give to myself, imagining how she did bond with every one in her family. Hope that you like it!

* * *

Chapter 1: Twins

Bonding time for Rosalie and Jasper Part 1

I have always been wondering how it would be to have a brother to look upon you. You know the very one who will check how your friend or boyfriend would be and more than anything annoy the shit out of you until you begged him to stop. Of course he will just ignore you and you will vow him to just disappear. All my human life has been about those little 'nothing', normal dream that each of us have about something they do not possess.

Of course, the most recurrent one has been to have my own family, bear some children for a wonderfully sexy husband who would have lived with me in a white and yellow house near some developed city. I would have had two children, a boy and a girl and if possible, I had wished that my boy will have come around before my girl in order to protect her and pushed away all her fear. He would have been her own personal guardian angel.

At that time, I have no idea that all men weren't charming prince as the fairy stories of my childhood had taught me, but my vision in general of the male sex, has radically changed since then.

I had been change into a breath-taking vampire since some time (two years to be précised) before I could realize one of those dreams. Find my perfect match, my mate. Time then, seemed to fly and before realizing it, I had a brother, a big brother, a twin. His name? Jasper!

As has said my back my husband back there:

Hell yes! That is what I just needed, someone to beat up! Be ready Jasper 'cause you're so going down!

Little did I know that if I wasn't going to beat up or ever fight with him, he was going to be an important part of my life, a very important of me!

* * *

So what are you thinking about this first part?Reviews and thanks in advance.


	2. Jasper: A new threat!

A special thanks to Gabrielle McCarty for giving me fuel to continue. I hope that you will still enjoy Rose through the story and don't hesitate to give me your feedback! Mimaindi thanks to you too! Thanks of course for all the readers and I hope that I will hear from you! So here is the new chapter so enjoy ;)

Chapter 2: Jasper, a new threat!

Bonding time for Rosalie and Jasper Part 2

Once upon the time…

I laughed internally thinking about the story of my bonding with Jasper and it seemed right for me to romanticize it. Everything begun when one day Jasper had come to our family with his mate, Alice. They were two amazing vampires. Jasper was an empath and Alice a psychic. Well jackpot, I had back then thought. It hadn't taken a long time for us to become close, at least with Alice. The pixie had so much energy and did love to shop. We were made to fall in love and soon all the shoppers knew us. Even now four decade or so later, we always have some time to shop some Louis Vuitton bag or to kill for Louboutin shoes.

At first, Jasper was really distant and he did freak me out. Ok, since I wasn't so much at ease with boys who were not part of my family, my reaction was normal! On the other hand, I couldn't understand why he was so cold toward me since I hadn't done anything to him. He really wasn't easing the matter for me neither. I mean, try to imagine a big, tall guy, never smiling and just staring at you! Scary right? I think that is why I still remembered the first time I had seen a smile on his face. In one word: Glorious! It would illuminate his face every time Alice would come into the room where he was. That smile is just burn in my memory as the second brightest one just, after my Emmett.

Jasper's problem I soon realized was that he was new to our diet and I think that with us being so close with human, it wasn't easy for him even if all contact with them were restricted. I was truly impressed by his resolution, knowing that he had spent all his vampire life feeding on human. His love for Alice was incredibly strong and beautiful. I didn't know why but at that time, for a reason I still don't know, I just knew that there was also something else that was bothering him. I was sure of that.

His first year with us, was a true revelation for Emmett. Having Edward and his reading mind hadn't allowed him to fully enjoy his muscular superiority and a fair play. He was now on cloud nine, taking Jasper down on every game he could have thought of. One day, however, during one of their fight, (the boys have different rules for different technical fight but do not ask me about it, it wasn't interesting me) Jasper in one swift movement had Emmett pinned down on the floor, begging for a revenge. One fight after another, Emmett lost, leaving me a husband pouting and demanding, not that I didn't like it. To be honest, I was taking hard this bonding between Emmett and Jasper. Since our wedding there had never been any concurrence for me. I was truly the one and only one that matters for Emmett. He had spent some time with Edward of course but since Jasper's arrival, their brotherly relationship had cemented in rock. The three of them spent so much time together that Alice and I were forced to shop more and more for our delight until we felt abandoned. I'm truly ashamed but I have to admit that I was the one who complain the most. Alice is so much more patient and well to have a boyfriend who can sense your emotions might help too. I was using this explanation again and again to Emmett but he knew better.

I knew better too. I needed Emmet with me and for me but, I learned little by little to let him enjoy his time. Without acknowledging it, one years and a half had gone. Jasper, Edward and my husband had been on a hunting trip for a couple of day since it was their new thing. Every month, they will allowed themselves to have some 'boys only' time and time to time Carlisle would even accompany them. They were very secretive of what they were doing and where they had gone but having Carlisle and Edward rejoining them, I knew that it was nothing reprehensible. The fact was that it was the anniversary of my change into a vampire and like every year, I was turning a bit bitter and highly irritable. To crown the whole, there had been some aggression on female lately, reminding me of the why of my transformation. I had hidden my feeling for the girls but I was impatient to have my mate back to calm me down.

Instead of coming right to me, he had stayed with Edward joking about some reckless thing they had experienced during their trip. What was even more mortifying for me was that Carlisle had flown to Esme and I could hear Jasper making out lovingly with Alice, whispering sweet nothing to her ear. How could he not run to me? Hadn't he missed me much? Was I not important for him anymore? Those two days had left my feeling raw and hearing my own brother Edward advising my husband to come to me (invading mind reader!) send me over the edge. I wanted to be mad at Emmett and Edward but only despair and self depreciating was coming to me. I felt lonely and unworthy of my family. I should have been able to enjoy and share Emmett pleasure but I was too selfish, only focusing on myself as Edward always complains to me. So, I decided that whatever I was feeling, I was going to keep it inside and to let no one know how I felt. Not even Eddie!

When Emmett came to me, I had my feeling kept under control. I did deprive him from having sex but he didn't rebel, he knew that he was at fault. As I was going to the dining room to meet Esme, I was confronted to Jasper insisting glare at me. I smiled at him but, he didn't smile back. What a weirdo, I thought once again but I just ignored him and went to talk about the new coach that we were going to buy. I wasn't really into it but at least it kept me thinking about depressing staff.

I was thinking about nothing good when Alice came in the dining room, took me by my hand and declared:

"I had a vision" Nothing unusual there I thought. "Jasper and you are going to hunt together!" she added. What the fuck I screamed into my head. I turned to Jasper who look a bit dazed but not too surprised. I couldn't know if that was a good or a bad news.

"Don't worry Rosalie! Everything will go smoothly. It is …" she took a deep breath, her eyes shining with joy and excitement, "wonderful" she continued. "That's it! A perfect match…I've never dreamed of much…You have to go south during one hour and there you will find… you will see but trust me guy you will not regret it". She run toward Jasper and kissed him before flying back to her room. She, however, took her time to say: "Close your mouth Rosalie!"

* * *

So? What do you guy think about the story so far! Reviews are welcomed!


	3. Jasper's comprehension

A special thanks once again to Gabrielle McCarty! However, more special thanks have to be added now so here I go: Thanks to: Just4me, Jessy07 and Mimaindi! Thank you guy to have given me your POV and to keep me motivated on this story too! Thanks of course for all the readers that take the time to discover and maybe entertain themselves! So here is the new chapter so enjoy ;)

* * *

Chapter 3: Jasper's comprehension

_Bonding time for Rosalie and Jasper Part 3_

After closing my mouth and looking around for some explanations, I just followed Jasper's path. Neither of us did speak. We were heading south as Alice had announced and I appreciated the peace. I didn't know what to say to him since we never exchange anything more that the respectful usual catch phrases like "How are you doing today?" but not waiting for anything else that a "Fine thanks and you?". The weather topic wasn't even used. Sunny meant home and family or mate time. Cloudy was outside time under surveillance since Jasper was not strong enough to resist to his attraction to human blood. The time he was out with the boy, I had Emmett to give me summary of theirs activities. So like I said there was not much to discuss.

Having all the time to think I went back to my depression. Jasper slowed down and arrived to my height. He must have sent some calming waves because I felt at peace. I thanked him quietly and we continued our journey. We arrived to a peaceful clearance and find some food to restore us. The silence was getting heavy when Jasper decided to break it.

"I feel often like you" he said. I was so deep in my thought that I jumped out of my skin, hearing him talking. He chuckled.

"Really?" I finally asked, not sure about what he was talking about.

"Yes, you know like a reported piece which did not fit in the picture, the one who is so different that you have to always keep an eye on him like milk on the fire." he mocked himself.

I looked into his eyes and there it was, for the first time since I knew him: a mischievous light in his liquid golden eyes. I would have to revise my theory about how they did men one century ago. Look like they were made after all in the same mould than my husband. I supposed that only the packaging was a bit more 'old fashioned'.

I felt my body relax but I didn't reply anything, looking around me, at the trees, the movement of the leaves, and enjoying the quietness of the place. I synchronized myself with them and soon enough it was twilight and pitch black.

"We must go back at home!"I ordered.

"Why is that?" Jasper asked calmly. "What was in your mind the purpose of our trip?"

"I have no ideas! A whim of Alice maybe? " I joked. Jasper looked straight at me, not even a ghost of an emerging smile on the horizon ,dead serious and I was beginning to think that finally he might have not a humoristic bones in him.

"I was serious!" he said after a moment.

"About?"

"Exchanging with you, helping you to get over this melancholy, this evil to be which seemed to live in you these days." He explained.

I got mad at Jasper; I didn't want to talk about it. Who the hell did he think he was for asking me to open myself to him? The guy didn't even know me! Emmet was the only one who have had heard the story of my life by me and I wasn't even far from doing it again.

Honestly, I was mad at myself for not being able to get over it after all these years, like I was stuck in this pain and self-destruction, as for my age, freeze in one picture at one precise time. This vampire state was a blessing and a curse at the same time. A blessing because I couldn't imagine eternity until I met Emmett, because time with him flew so fast that eternity wasn't even long enough. A curse because I will always be two with Emmett, no third addition fruit of our union would have the chance to grow, no picture of my husband with his first grey hair, his first grandchild or denture. This lack of perspectives made even the repulsive part of life a fairy tells out of reality.

There were so much to say and so few I could express that it maddened me even more. My fist were so hardly squeezed that I heard them cracked.

"Being mad is not always a bad thing Rosalie! At the moment that you returned it against yourself, however, it can become quite a challenge to manage." He philosophized, I thought ironically.

"Why do you even care?"I asked bitter.

"Why do you think?"

"Sick curiosity? Too much free time? You lost a bet with the guy?"

"You hid so well your feeling that not even Edward has an idea of it so no bet could have been made. I do have free time but I will far much more appreciate to spend it in a room far from home with my beautiful wife on the bed. Curiosity is not one of my weaknesses. I have already more than I can support with my gift combined with Alice' one, trust me!" He says, annihilating every ideas I had gotten in an instant, leaving me with incertitude about his motive.

"I don't know you Rosalie but you don't know me either." Jasper declared. "I'm here because I think that we can help each other, because I found my darkest part in you, an amazingly beautiful girl that I do wish to bond with. I am here because I would love to have you look at me like a big brother on who you can count on, no matter what the problem is. That is why I didn't even question Alice when she shooed us out of the house."

During his explanations Jasper' voice got more and more tainted by his southern accent , proof that he was getting emotional and making the first step in my direction by confiding in me.

"The only question to be asked is, do YOU wish to become close to me or not?"He concluded.

During his speech, I grew fond of the similitude between that brother I have always dreamed of and him. I didn't know if I would be able to open to him but at least I knew that I wanted to try. I was so deeply touched that he wanted to go beyond the surface of the hurt and cold blond that I couldn't find my voice. I simply nodded my head and a wash of love flown to me. I appreciated that he showed me his friendship by sending me waves and not by embracing me in a hug. We were both not so much on the exterior show of affection. I did sometimes go over limit with Emmett but he had that crazy power over me, changing me into a mindless girl only driven by love.

"Of course, I could have said that having to share your feeling and being angry with everyone was really annoying ,and that I wanted to know what was the cause of it" he joked, "but then it would have sounded a bit too much right?"

"You spend far too much time with Emmett" I answered on the same tone and we both laughed. The connection was definitely on.

Jasper and I spent the next two days hunting and talking about our previous life. They were so many resemblances between us that it was funny. We were both from rich family with a life planned since our birth, me to be the perfect wife and him to serve in the army. We were both used and betrayed by the very one we thought loved us and waking from it has been difficult, leaving both of us with scar for life. We had both found the mate who truly accepted us as we were and completed us but in some ways we couldn't really express the damage made by those experiences who had build the person we were now. In that, we had found each other. I could understand his feeling and remorse that were sometimes reemerging and he could as well comprehend all the pain and anger that was a part of me. Our dark past only made us more protective of our family and little by little we learned a bit about each other.

By the end of this improvised week end, Jasper and I were linked for life. If we could have imagined that in the future people would often think that we were twins… I do admit that our color of eyes and hair was helping but the complicity was also a big part of it.

I couldn't explain how much more calm and serene I was on our way back home. We were talking about Jasper and Alice meeting and he wooing her when a fact popped in my head.

"When did you and Alice get married?"

"Hum…well…technically we aren't." He confessed.

"Living in sins! Shame on you Jasp!" I laughed.

"That's not it" he tried to defend himself. "At the time I couldn't support to be near human and we hadn't a family to support us so I just offered her a ring sign of my eternal engagement for her!"

"Saying too much to me about it aren't we?" I smiled, amazed to see a new expression on his face. Embarrassment! "In that case I have to admit that she is more wicked that what I first thought" I went on "because now that I think about it, she was just so excited about us leaving that I have some doubts!"I said?

"What do you mean?"

"I have the strong certitude that the only moment Alice saw about us, was this very conversation and my immediate decision to organize you guy a splendid wedding! I'm almost sure that she already has a bride dress picked up!" I laughed.

Jasper' face was a mix between pure joy and pure apprehension. Knowing his wife, he already knew how that was going to be and I couldn't even support him. I was so excited about it and ideas were going crazy in my head about the different thing that we would have to organize with the girls. I couldn't wait more and I quicken our pace, a big grin on my face.

* * *

What is on your mind dear reader of mine!Don't hesitate to push the review button on the bottom page!So here is a little question for you: I would like to begin the bonding time of Rosalie with another character and I want you to say to me 1)if you want me to do another chapter about Jasper and 1a)if your answer is yes, what will it be about? The wedding or a special nothing lol! 2) whom do you wish to see Rosalie bond with next ( Emmett is excluded 'cause he will be last one on this story I love to finish on a fluff ( just got out of my BBF's wedding maybe that is why!) Thanks to share with me your thoughts!


	4. Intermediate chapter: Love hate relation

Hey everyone! I apologize for the time I took to write the next part of this bonging story!So here we go with Rosalie/ Edward. I had some difficulty to make them bonding in my story but I tried my best. I already have two next chapters written and longer that this one since it is the introduction of it!

Hope you will enjoy the three next one so , here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…only the plot!

* * *

Intermediate Chapter: Love – hate relationship

I have just got off a virulent altercation with Edward. I don't know how he did it but the guy has a special ability other than his mind reading: getting under my skins. I had always thought that if he wasn't a member of my family, I would have hated him with all my might.

One thing is sure if you can choose your friend, you can't choose your family. If only…

I think that I can describe me as an entire person. I often wonder if this is a good or a bad part of my personality. One thing that I do know: that has always put me on difficult situation. There are no different tones of gray for me. I see life either in white or black, end of the story.

I am still after all those years, this girl who will love you without exception or just wish you to disappear from the surface of earth. Unfortunately, I do find people most of the time just 'too much' in one way or the other.

Some call it being heartless, bitchy or whatever pejorative name that they can give it.

Others suggest that I should just not express it aloud; you know you have at least to preserve the appearance.

There is then, the last categories in which I can count the number of members with my fingers, the one who do love me unconditionally even with this too frank personality.

And then you have Edward…

.

.

.

I think that what we have, is called a "love – hate relationship", isn't it?

* * *

Review if you please!


	5. Meeting with Edward

DISCLAIMER: still own nothing so don't sue me please!

enjoy and let me know what you guy think...

* * *

**Chapter 4: Are you really sure Carlisle? Rosalie Hale?**

Edward and Rosalie bonding part 1

Do you know this proverb? The beauty is in the eye of the beholder? It has always made me laugh! Really guys? It is like saying that the true beauty is inside! I guessed that when you're not really _a beauty, _you have to console yourself as well as you can right? Am I being a bit narcissi? Am I too self conscious? Maybe vain? Yes definitely! But at the same time, how can I not be like that?

I was born breath taking. Growing up, I just kept my glowing appearance on getting better. There was no man that could resist me. I spend so much time looking at myself and making up some pout more beautiful than the previous one. My only concern was about my magnificence and my only challenge back there had been to find someone as stunning as me. Our children would have been wonderful, was I thinking.

My mom, from whom I have gotten my looks, was always joking about the fact that I was a perfect clone of her. She was truly seeing herself back to when she was a young and desirable lady, the number one of our own circle of society. That's why she was so sure that like her I would lose my shallow personality as soon as I would have to bear my first child. Every night instead of a fairy tell story, she would tell us about how she had found her perfect match and engendered us, myself and my brothers. No wander if I was a daddy's girl!

Years have passed and I hadn't even tried to change me. I had everything I had ever dreamed about. Changing me would be as easy as getting married and build my own family so why bothered with trying to please every gossiping old shag of every close town! My decision was irrevocable especially since I was certain that I had found that man, my perfect ever after and the father to be of my children, in Royce the king II.

In addition to his attractive body, he was incredibly wealthy, known as far as I had ever been, to be honest the border of our state, and more than anything he was so into me. I was going out at his arm with so much pride. I wasn't walking anymore; I was flying far from the ground. I thought that I had achieved the nirvana, or even the top of the Himalayan pick.

Do you get the picture?

Now, imagine how it might be to fall, head first from this top! Imagine each step of it! First you realized that it is going to be a long, a so long road. Then you see yourself falling deeper and deeper and your hand try to hold onto something but there is no rope to keep you safe. And you accept that you're going to die, that you haven't realized the half of what you planned to do. You are just waiting for this torture to end itself sooner than later. The worst part however, is to look up to where you were standing so fierce and to see the eyes of the one who push you there. Those eyes belonged to someone you were so sure you could trust and in his eye there is no remorse, no pain, no regret at all. His laugh is echoing into your ear sending shiver the long of your spine. And you wonder: Could I be surviving? How much pain might I be into until it stopped?

You arrived to the end. You hit the floor, hard and you feel your body dislocating into so many pieces. You do not exist anymore only the pain does and you wish harder than you ever have for it to stop. It doesn't matter for you anymore to not be able to see the one you love. You don't care about the missing part of what you've been dreaming about. You can't bear yourself anymore. That is the end of it. You called god even if you doubt that He exist especially right now but whoever is high there, he would never accept to see you like that. An empty vessel, no more soul, no more life, no more dignity. Royce in one night had taken everything from me.

I, then I realized, what my dream had turned into. I took a breath, a deep one. It hurt me like hell. Royce and his friend had left me there, like a piece of flesh with no ore value, laughing and joking about the good time they had given themselves. I was agonizing on the very same cold and filled of sorrow place they had left me when they came.

There were two men in front of me. What did they want? I couldn't stop myself and a sob escaped from my lips. Could someone just kill me? I couldn't support more. I heard them talking but I couldn't understand what they were talking about. Only their emotions were sensible to me. The blond and older guy has the smoothest voice I had ever heard and his voice was soft, loving and kind of caring. He took me from the dirt and began to run or whatsoever because it was so fast that my eyes couldn't follow anymore the trees. The bronzed hair guy was arguing and his voice had something that I didn't like. As soon I thought that, he turned himself into my direction while still running. His eyes bore into me and I wondered if he could see how much terrific I might look without all those bruising.

I realized that putting all my focus on my own being was just an instinctive protection. Thanks gosh I had it because I would have been crushed, will I have heard it without my shell.

"Are you really sure Carlisle? Rosalie Hale? You cannot be serious! There might be another option!"

At that very moment stronger that the pain, I was filled with hate. Hate toward that man who was talking about me with so much disgust as if he thought he was better that I was. Hate toward the fact that when I was in a so bad shape, he was absolutely perfect. Hate toward the male gender who has taken everything from me, everything I was worth for and still thinking that they could talk about me in that way. This feeling burned everything, even myself as I felt my entire body reliving through the hellish flames.

And without any second thought I went into. Hell, what a fucking pain but no step back, here I am.

* * *

Hit the review bottom and give me your point of view!thanks!


	6. Edward and me Mate?

**Chapter 5: You might be kidding me! Really Carlisle, Edward?**

_Edward and Rosalie bonding part 2_

A month has passed since my forced transformation into a blood-sucking monster, might I said it? Well, wait for it…Vampire. Oh yes! Not more, not less just it!

I had created a list that I was still completing every day: the good point, the bad point of it and what seemed to be explore to a better understanding of this new state. Little by little, the amount of bad point was growing and maybe going to win. I had at first, surprised myself by thinking more than once about lightening a fire and stepping willingly into it, knowing that it was the only way to destroy us.

I would look at myself in the mirror and realized what a lost it will be. Have I been beautiful as a human, I was a real goddess now. I have been modeled into an irresistible monster to capture any human heart. I was even thinking that I could have any vampire. A snicker bothered me. I didn't need to turn to know that it was Edward.

To my personal hell he was 'Satan, Lucifer or Bel...something'! I screamed into my head at this précised moment. Edward's smile disappeared when he heard that. He rolled his eyes, signed and went downstairs. Ten seconds later an appeasing melody was being played. How could someone so annoying be able to compose such beautiful songs I asked myself?

Soon enough I got thirsty. Being a newborn, Carlisle had explained to me that my only concern would be about blood. He was even surprised that I had never slipped when I have been near a human. What pleased me the most was that neither did my mind! I kept it locked. ! I needed my revenge and no one was coming to stop me because that mind reading rapier would never know my scheme in time.

Don't get me wrong! Edward was not so bad. In some way, he reminded me of my brother who kept bothering me every time he had gotten the opportunity to do so. I have always wanted a big brother protective and even now I had gotten myself a …. I couldn't find a word to describe him.

As I was so young in my vampire life, I had to always hunt with a supervisor. I hated being babysittered. Fortunately, I felt at ease with Carlisle's wife, Esme. I decided to look for her but before I had the time to do so, Eddie the pooh appeared.

"I'm willing to go with you, » he proposed.

I was in shock. I thought about the possibility to be drunk for a vampire. I put it as soon as the idea got to me into the column experience to realize.

"Don't bothered, » Edward said. "It is disgusting and it has no effect on us."

Another bad point to put on my list, I thought. Edward rolled his eyes but waited. I tried to ignore him but he wouldn't move. On the scale of patience, let's take 10 for the maximum; my mark was of 4.5 when Edward was toping at least at 8.3. So why should I ever try to win against him? I put my hand on my waist and glared at him to let him know how much he was maddening me. I wished hard that I could touch a man without fright because I would have been shaking him with all my strength.

"Will you please move on the side Edward, I would like to ask something to Esme." I declared coldly.

"I know" he replied "but I want to take her place if you don't mind."

'I do mind', I screamed into my head for him to know. He raised an eyebrow but didn't move… again.

"Listen" he advised me.

Kissing sound and a moan were escaping from his parent's bedroom. That was just gross. Edward rolled his eyes again and moved his hand toward the entrance door for me to go. I only had two options and this one was by far the better. We hunted during three hours. I didn't know if they would have finished so I took the direction of a lake I have discovered few time ago near Rochester. I took delicately into my hands a flower and remembered when I used to play "he loves me... a bit...a lot… passionately…etc… It seemed now so far away.

I approached the lake and looked at myself. I was always so taken by how beautiful I was. I began to smooth my hair and to hum while taking into consideration every perfect part of myself. Terrific!

"Really Rosalie! You have to stop! Can't you stop being so self-focus?"

I wondered why he was fighting so hard his attraction to me.

"Attracted? To you?" he laughed. "There is no way, none at all for me, to be even interested to you. Just thinking about it, yaks!" he imitated the retching act.

I was taken aback. His gesture reminded me of one of Royce men who said that while looking at me after they had finished. Was it that? Even if I was beautiful, after what they have done to me there was no hope for me to be worth being loved.

I took that realization hard. I hadn't thought of that. I just found him annoying and concluded that an incompatible temperament was the cause of it. I was realizing that he was right. I wasn't pure anymore. No one would ever want a girl who has been use in such a way. I couldn't look at myself anymore. I couldn't see me, Rosalie Hale. I just couldn't.

I looked at Edward, feeling ashamed of what he might have thought about my vanity and hope, about my stupidity of even wishing to be admired. What was even admirable about me? What has my beauty ever brought me? I felt myself burn again and break at the same time. A growl and a cry woke me up and I realized that they were coming from me.

I needed to run as far away from this feeling, as far away possible from Edward. His pained featured come into my mind. He had surely heard my thought and knew that I had understood what he had meant. I didn't want his pity.

However, my tentative of running away had short life duration because if I was stronger than Edward, he was faster.

"I'm sorry Rosalie, really I am" he apologized.

I didn't want to hear him anymore; I didn't care of what he wanted to let me know. I couldn't see him lying in my face.

"I am not! Lying I mean; Look at me Rosalie, you will know." I looked and he continued. "I had heard your thoughts. More than once." He confessed.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.

"I had heard you thinking about killing each of them. I hadn't talked to you because if it wasn't dangerous and against Carlisle principle I would have done it by myself."

His eyes were so fucking serious; I could see the anger in them and his fist were squeezed so tight. His body was shaking and he couldn't keep inside his growl.

"You are worth of everything Rosalie. Don't let them take that from you. They are the one to blame; they aren't human worth of living. They are worse than animals." He concluded.

I swallowed the venom that was pooling into my month and eyes. Without talking more, Edward and I walked back home. We arrived at our home and it was quiet. Carlisle and Esme might have gone hunting too, I thought, keeping my eyes to the floor, refusing to meet my image.

"As much as I hated it, this is worse. If you're not looking at yourself then you are not Rosalie anymore" Edward joked.

I didn't reply and took the direction of my room. Edward stopped me by taking my hand into his. I growled, snarled at him and took my hand back. How dare he touch me? I asked myself stunned but frightened. He took my hand back and tried to strain me to the mirror. I fought back with success. He soon realized that he would not have the superiority and in a blink of an eye he ran back and forth and with, in his hand the mirror. He was just too damn fast.

"I cannot look at myself anymore! I don't want to see her!"

"See whom?" he asked patiently.

"Rosalie Hale! How can you even look at her after what you have witnessed?" I demanded.

"Because I have only look at her once." He said and my heart broke again. "The last time I had seen her, it was back to the time she was in this cold street, naked, bleeding, but still breathtaking."

"I understand" I said beaten. What could I say more or wish for?

"No you're not!" he said angry. "You do not look at the same girl as me!" he shouted. Maybe he is going crazy I thought. Edward chuckled. "Since you're here, I have looked more than once to a girl with blond hair, beautiful but so not attractive to me. This girl is always focusing on herself, complaining about everything, planning to become an aware serial killer." Edward approached the mirror to our face while he was talking and I closed my eyes. "Please Rosalie, meet her with me. She is my only sister. Her name? Rosalie _Cullen _Hale!" Edward whispered, stressing on the Cullen part.

I opened my eyes and this girl was looking at me with uncertain bright crimson eyes. Edward was right. I wasn't the same anymore. I was the updated version of Rosalie Hale, so much better! I was Rosalie Cullen Hale. A true and bright smile appeared on my face and I looked at Edward, for once happy to have him by my side.

Carlisle and Esme have arrived and I heard Carlisle said to her.

"Finally they're bonding! I knew that she would become one day Edward's mate!" he declared happy with himself.

What? _What?_ **What?** Edward and me? Me and Edward? Mate? As much as I wanted him to look at me, never in my worst nightmare had I wish for him to see me like that. Carlisle and Esme passed the threshold and were met with my laser eyes.

"You might be kidding me! Really Carlisle, Edward? How could you wish THAT for me? Really, I will never understand you!" I declared before flying to my room. I had the time to hear Edward said.

"What a drama queen! I can so do much better Carlisle!"

I took the vase and threw it to him but the only feeling that I had, was the annoyance toward my teasing and moron of a brother.

* * *

Give your opinion by reviewing!thanks!


End file.
